


Safe And Sound

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (3x08), Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved, Jack reflects on being safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "10/ Jack Rackham (Black Sails)" : 10 was " Safe and Sound"
> 
> By the way, I do not own Black Sails.
> 
> Enjoy!

Back on the Walrus, Jack began to regret his words.

_If Charles knew we were even contemplating jeopardizing the grander effort to save him, he’d kill us all._  
Of course. Charles would never want them to do so… Yet, now that he was between Anne’s arms, Jack felt guilty. Guilty to be safe when his brother was not. It was his fault… Charles had come for him. This afternoon… Had it been their last time together?

He could not, but he yearned to go back. To save Charles.

Just to see the three of them together again, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and as always, leave a kudo or a comment if you wish so!


End file.
